The Playmate Agreement
by StellaMary52
Summary: What if Leonard was born of his sex chromosomes as XX instead of XY? And instead of Leonard, he was named Leonora? How would his gang feel about a female Leonard? How would Sheldon feel about Leonora? Would their pervious Roommate Agreement stay the same, or would Sheldon manipulate a few changes to fix their unique situation. Mature for a reason!


**The Playmate Agreement**

**By: Stella Mary**

**A/N: I'm kind of new to the FanFic scene and by that I mean this is my first ever Fan Fiction I ever wrote so please leave some comments because I would love to know if anyone thinks this is worth continuing. Also, the plot for my story came up when I joked around saying Leonard was such a girl sometimes and then I started wondering what if he was a girl? How would the show be with a female Leonard and my friend suggested I write a FanFic about it. So this chapter is for my friend JJ! Hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter One: When Life Became Complicated**

_ My name is Leonora Hofstadter, IQ 173 and I am Experiment Physicist for Caltech. Youngest and noticeably the least successful member of an impressive intellectual family, well that last part is all according to my roommate Dr. Sheldon Cooper, and my mother, I suppose my father too and both my sister and brother. Interestingly enough those are pretty much all the supportive roles in my life._

_ My life involves sleeping, work, take-out food, comic book store, gaming, nerdy movies such as Lord of the Rings series, and if luck struck a conventions every now and then. But of course I have fellow nerds who share the uneventful interests of my life; there is my roommate Dr. Sheldon Cooper the Theoretical Physicist who is friendish I suppose, my foreign friend Dr. Rajesh Koothrappali the Astrophysicist who oddly cannot speak to me without being drunk, and lastly Howard Wolowitz Aerospace Engineer the only non-PhD of my little group and at the same time the only man who ever took notice that I have boobs. _

_ So, basically you could say I have pretty much boring life, then again I suppose my life is just as interesting as any other experiment physicist's life could be. But then a few years ago my life became, well slightly less boring._

**When Things Became Interesting**

"When exactly will you let that go?" asked Leonora opening the door for herself and Sheldon.

The front lobby was full of moving boxes making it difficult for Leonora to make her way to her post-box. Carefully stepping around the boxes Leonora reached out her hand for her post-box when her foot twisted and she fell over a box. Footsteps came down the stairs when two bulk muscle men with tight sleeveless shirts stopped at the base of the steps and stared at Leonora's behind.

"Damn, girl," the bald man smirked making his way over to her, "you all right, cause you sure do look damn fine from behind." He grabbed her waist and stood Leonora to her feet then turned her around.

The geeky girl blushed bright crimson fixing her thick black framed glasses. Pushing back her thick, wavy brunette hair she shied her face as she spoke, "Y-yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for the help."

Sheldon expressed a questionable face when he noticed his roommate's brightening face. "Are you getting hot, Leonora? Your face is red. Or perhaps you're just red from embarrassment of tripping over yourself?"

"Thank you Sheldon," Leonard rolled her bluish gray eyes.

"I'm sure hot from you tripping," spoke the bald one again, "you live her?"

Before Leonora could even answer the man, Sheldon spoke up, "You already made us late for work by eating that ice cream yesterday so our schedule is already behind. Grab the mail so we can get back on schedule."

The other muscle man step to Sheldon, looking him eye to eye, "Is that your boo or something?"

"My what," Sheldon questioned dumbly, "boo? As in what exact context are you referring to? Boo in which you scream to give fright or Boo the name given to the friendly ghost character from the Mario series? Which-ever, neither has any context to the situation at hand, so my question is why would you bring a subjective word such as boo up in the first place?"

The man slowly forced Sheldon to back into a wall, "What's this fool talking about?"

"Man, I don't know," the bald one said before turning his attention back to Leonora. Reaching behind her, he grabbed the mail from a post-box and handed it to her while leaning in close, "here you are girl."

Leonora quickly snuck out of the way, grabbed Sheldon and headed up the stairs saying, "Come on Sheldon!"

Walking up the steps Leonora had a slight smile pushing back her thick hair from her face. Sheldon took noticed.

"Why are you now smiling?" he questioned.

"I don't know," she smiled while they continued up, "it's kind of nice being noticed by people. Is that such a bad thing?"

"Are your hormones flaring up again?" Sheldon asked giving her a raised brow expression.

"Sheldon," Leonora murmured lowly fussing with her keys. As they reached they reached their level she gazed upon the new tenant across the way from their apartment.

He walked out from his open door, shirtless with his tone abdomen and massive pecks exposed. His skin was dark and his black hair was shaven into a short mohawk with two strip across both sides of his head, and when he smiled toward them his teeth glisten with a white glow.

"Hi," the new tenant greeted them, he reached his hand out to them, "The name is Patrick."

Leonora's keys slipped out from her sweaty palms and onto the floor. Sheldon gazed down then up at her. "Aren't you going to pick your keys up?"

"No, allow me," Patrick said, bending down he picked them up and handed them to Leonora, "and who are you?"

Leonora found her throat was clogged and mouth was dried when trying to speak. Her hands quivered as her mind raced through a flash of names that was not hers. Awkwardly quiet she just smiled and nodded her head like a love-struck idiot.

"Leonora," Sheldon said, "Leonora, I want to play W.O.W."

Patrick looked at him then back at her, "Leonora? That's a beautiful name, and it fits you perfectly."

She giggled like a school girl while Sheldon expressed a less interest and more confused expression to the situation.

"How would you possibly know that," Sheldon began his debate, "we just met not even two minutes ago, how could, you know how well she fits the name given to her? And exactly how would a name measure the person it was given to?"

Patrick licked his lips slightly annoyed, "And what's your name?"

"Dr. Sheldon Cooper," Sheldon answered.

"Is the doctor your man?" Patrick asked Leonora.

"God, no," she snickered under her breath which received a bitter look from her roommate, "we are roommates. There was a mixed up with the ad he put out, I thought he was gay."

Both Leonora and Patrick laughed while Sheldon gave a wide eye glare to her. Noticing his bitter glare, she stopped laughing and pushed back her hair once more.

"Well, I guess it was nice meeting you guys. I got to finish packing." Patrick shook her quivering hand before returning to his apartment.

Sheldon turned to the door, but when Leonora did not unlock the door he turned back to see she was still staring at Patrick's door. He looked back at their door, back at her then at Patrick's door and then again back at her.

"What exactly are you looking at?" asked Sheldon.

"Our babies will be beautiful and smart!" Leonora announced proudly.

"Are your hormones giving you false delusions again?" he asked tilting his head softly.

Leonora shook her head in shame while she turned to unlock their door. Quickly Sheldon rushed inside, but she turned and gazed over at the door across the way. With a slight smile she headed inside the apartment.

**Then The Impossible Happened**

The gang was all sitting around Leonora and Sheldon's apartment. Sheldon in his usual spot, Howard next to him, Patrick next to Howard, Raj on the floor and Leonora in the only chair eating a salad while the others enjoyed a cheese pizza. It has been a little over six months since the new tenant moved in.

"So what's new with you guys?" asked Patrick.

"Patrick, in the world of physics everything is new and vastly out of reach from your intellectual mind." Sheldon said smugly.

"Sheldon!" Leonora hissed.

"What?" her roommate shrugged.

"Cool, cool," Patrick nodded unaware of Sheldon's insult, "anyone catch the Ohio State and Michigan game last night? I missed it."

Howard laughed under his breath before replying, "You do realize who you're talking to, right?" Raj whispered in his ear, and Howard looked at his friend, "Yes, I know I was referring to the fact we are nerds too."

Sheldon looked over at Patrick, "Honestly, what do we have in common?"

Patrick laughed with his stunning smile and bumped Sheldon in the arm playful, "We don't need to be common, we're friends."

"Ah, and there's that word again," Sheldon sighed putting down his plate, "you know in some cultures they would execute the weak because they could not function in their social society and therefore had no value in life."

"Sheldon," Leonora hissed again before standing up, "I'm getting me something to drink, anyone want anything?" No one answered so she headed over to the kitchen area by herself.

"She single?" Patrick leaned toward Sheldon who just gave him an odd look.

"Barking up the wrong tree," Howard spoke, "I've been hinting at that for a while now, and I'm still single. By the way, you wouldn't happen to have slutty ex-girlfriends who were willing to hook up with anyone, right?"

"That's a bummer bro," Patrick stood up and headed toward the kitchen, "let me check that out for ya."

Howard moved closer to Sheldon and looked over at Patrick and Leonora, "And let us watch the master at work."

"What are you talking…," Sheldon gazed over at Patrick who had Leonora backed into a counter. His expression saddened when he quickly returned back to eating his pizza.

**Then Things Became Complicated**

Leonora was getting ready for a fight night with Patrick. Patrick was a rising star in the MMA professional world, and today he had a shot to take the championship. So of course Leonora had to go see his main fight, she would not be a very good girlfriend if she did not, and besides she was invited to a private box to watch her man take the title.

Fixing her wavy hair, Leonora tried to straighten the mess of hair, but to no avail. So disguise the mess, she just placed her hair up in a high pony-tail and carried on to placing the necklace Patrick had given her around her bare neck. It was a stream of pearls with small diamonds embedded within each pearl with golden trimming around the diamonds themselves. Then she clipped on matching earrings, because she feared needles and refused to get them pierced.

Straightening her short, black with golden shimmering trim dress Leonora looked at the end of the hall seeing Sheldon standing them wrapped up in his comforter with tissues in both hands.

"Sheldon what are you doing?" she asked with a hand on her hip.

"I'm sick," he muttered almost noticeably fake, "you have to stay and take care of me. It's in the roommate agreement."

"That's only if you are really sick Sheldon," Leonora walked past him and into the kitchen as he followed, "you don't look sick, or sound sick, or move sickly." Taking a bottle of water from the fridge she turned back around to be face to face with her roommate.

"But I am," he protested, "go on and feel my forehead, it's warm."

Leonora placed the back of her hand against his forehead, "You feel fine Sheldon, stop acting like a baby," she walked past him and towards the door, "if you're really that sick call Rajesh or Howard."

"But they are both incapable of having a mother's touch," Sheldon called out from across the room, "you are a woman, and therefore you are more capable of having a sick child because of being the gentler sex."

Leonora rolled her eyes and turned back with a hand on the door knob, "That's just silly, Sheldon and a wee-bit sexist, don't you think?"

Sheldon kept a steady gaze over at her, "No," Leonora began to turn around again so he quickly continued, "but if you think I'm wrong stay and prove it. We can have a controlled experiment."

Leonora had never seen her roommate so expressive or animated. Letting go of the door know she turned around with a questionable glare over at Sheldon.

"Are you really sick," she asked taking a single step forward, "or is there another objective you are trying to hide?"

There was a moment of silence where neither of them moved, not even a flinch of a finger. The silence was awkward and brief.

"No, I'm just sick and it is clearly stated…" Sheldon began as Leonora turned around and opened the door. Like a mad-man he dropped his comforter and ran across the living room to stand directly behind Leonora. He closed the door in front of them with his nose just above the top of her head.

Leonora's heartbeat quicken as Sheldon's hand slowly found their way upon hers which were against the surface of the door. His tall, lean body pressed against her backside as his lips lowered against her ear while his hands loosen gripped her own.

"Sheldon what are you…" she uttered before being interrupted by being spun around and forced back against the door. Her hands still held by his, her face brighten into a bright shade of pink while he nuzzled his nose against her neck lovingly.

His lips moved against her ear once more as he whispered, "Please, don't leave tonight. It's not in the roommate agreement, but I am asking you to."

"Shel-Sheldon I-I don't know what's happening here." Leonora's eyes peered upwards embarrassed by her roommate's sudden affections.

He slowly peered up but kept his gaze into her eyes. Slowly his fingertips caressed her soft skin upon her bare arms, moving up to her shoulders then found themselves lingering around her neck. His trembling hands stayed caressing her neck as if he was lost for what to do next. Of course this was all new to him.

Leonora could feel herself heating up her inside was burning while being touched by his abnormally warm hands. Deep within her chest her heart pounded as if this was her first love, her eyes looked down from the ceiling and gazed back into her roommate's eyes. When her gaze deepened into his eyes it was like seeing him for the first time, it was like she never knew him until this very moment. None of his OCD or annoying habits broke this starlight moment, none of the troubles or problems popped inside her head to make her push him away.

Without another moment gone, Sheldon held the back of Leonora's neck light and moved forward into a passionate kiss between the two roommates. As his hands combed wildly through her hair as Leonora's around wrapped around him pulling his body more tightly against hers welcoming his embrace.

But perhaps just as soon as it began, Sheldon pulled away almost ashamed of what he had just done. He spun around shaking his head while he held his throbbing forehead. Leonora just rested against the door with her fingers bent across her quivering lips.

"I'm just confused. I have no idea what came over me," Sheldon bent over the couch still holding his forehead, "perhaps I really am sick."

"Y-yeah," uttered Leonora turning to leave, "maybe I should go and let you get some rest."

The door closed in front of her again as Sheldon's hand reached beside her hips and locked the door. Leonora was frozen with confusion. Two bony hands rested upon her broad shoulders slowly sliding off the straps of her dress. She crossed her arms across her bosom to hold her dress in place while his hands caressed the length of her arms and shoulders. He moved to nuzzle his nose against her neck, inhaling her scent he sighed with pleasurable relief.

"I said I am sick," he whispered letting Leonora's hair down, "you must take care of me and all of my needs. It's in the agreement and you have to abide by it, understood?"

"W-what," Leonora stuttered nervously, "I-I don't understand actually."

Sheldon held her hands above her letting the upper part of the dress fall to the top of her womanly hips. He pushed his body firmly against hers with a devilish smirk she has never seen before. He leaned his face towards hers until the tips of their noses touched slightly then he kissed her forehead lovingly.

Holding her hands above her head with one hand, Sheldon caressed her neck once more with his free hand. His lips inched closer and closer until they shared a passionate kiss once more only this time he forced his tongue through her guarding teeth and inside her cheeks. His hands never left their places, but his grip upon her hands tightened. Leonora let her eyes closed and embraced his kiss with a welcoming spirit.

Lifting his lips from Leonora's he left her leaning forward for more. Releasing her hands he stepped away and she reopened her eyes. Looking down her face brightened into a rosy blush again when she realized she was half naked in front of his wandering eyes.

Quickly Leonora covered herself while looking down embarrassed. Sheldon sat in his desk chair and he sat there in silence watching her shamefully covering herself. Her eyes peers up seeing that devilish smirk appear once more she looked back down slowly pulling her straps back on.

"Don't," Sheldon said in a demanding, but low tone, "walk in front of the couch so I can see you more clearly."

Leonora gave him a wide-eye glance, "What? Why? You've seen me a million times Sheldon. I have to go."

She turned to the door, but he called her back, "Leonora, it's in the agreement. I am sick and you have to nurse me back to health. Now the beginning of my treatment involves you walking in front of the couch and turn to face me."

She turned to face him and asked, "What good would that do even if you were sick?"

"Leonora, I am asking you to abide by our agreement," he said softly waving his hand at the couch, "so please would you?"

Confused as to why, Leonora did as she was asked. Walking over to the couch she turned to face Sheldon and shrugged, "And how is this supposed to help you?"

Sheldon crossed his legs, "Now take the dress off."

Leonora gasped at his request. Her mind could not comprehend what he just asked of her and yet that same mind was actually contemplating in fulfilling his request. She shook her head in confusion and panic.

"Sheldon, what exactly do you want me to do here?" she asked.

"My request is simple, I want you to remove your dress," he said again, "I understand your inferior mind can grasp that request?"

"Sheldon," Leonora snapped, "I'm not going to strip. Besides this is not going to help whatever you are sick with. Now come on and be serious or just say bazinga and get it over with."

Sheldon stood up and walked over to her. He walked behind her, and moved his hands upon her shoulders again to remove her straps. He moved his head against hers as he massaged her shoulders tenderly.

"I am sick," he whispered, "I am sick of you always being away, I'm sick of knowing that moronic brute is making coitus with you, I'm sick of this needing of you, I'm sick of wanting your flesh, I'm sick of never having you when I want you. You need to make it better again it's in the roommate agreement after all."

Leonora could not argue with that logic or maybe she just did not want to. Her heart quicken in pace when she could feel Sheldon slowly lowering her dress. With every inch her dress was lowered her heart pounded greatly from inside as her body quivered as her body was slowly exposed.

Sheldon rose up slowly, carefully gliding his hands amongst the curves of her body until they were back upon her shoulders. Leonora crossed her arms in front of her bosom, but he straightened her arms, outstretched in the air. Laying a kiss upon the arch of her neck he walked back to his chair and sat.

"Now, please take off your undergarment." Sheldon said.

"What? Why?" inquired Leonora surprised.

"Leonora, you are basically nude, what is the trouble of removing your underwear?" he asked.

He made a point, her trembling hands gripped the sides of her laced panties, but they refused to lower themselves. Looking over her shoulder she could seeing him watching patiently which the thumping in her chest to pound even harder.

Moments went by until Sheldon asked, "Judging by that selective undergarment you were going to remove them anyways, so what exactly is the problem now?"

"I didn't think it would be with you!" Leonora barked, but took back her words, "I'm sorry, I didn't…it's just…I don't know."

Sheldon continued to wait patiently and quietly until she did what was asked of her. Leonora's shaky hands lowered her panties as she kept her back facing Sheldon. Her hands covered her sex and her eyes stared down at the floor seeing both her dress and panties. Realizing what she had just done her embarrassment reached a high altitude.

"Spin around," Sheldon said.

"What…," Leonora gasped, but spun around quickly before finishing her thought, "happy now?"

"Spin slowly and raised your hands above your head, I want to see all of you," Sheldon said leaning forward in his chair, "I've never seen such a beautiful specimen."

"Sheldon this is getting a bit weird," she stated truthfully, "can we just forget this ever happened?"

"Why is it weird," Sheldon questioned, "I have seen you nude once. When you first moved in you stepped out of the bathroom without a towel and I saw you then."

"That was a long time ago and for a couple of seconds," she said covering herself again, "I honestly forgot that until you brought it up. Besides I have a boyfriend, remember Patrick?"

Sheldon sneered as he rose to his feet and walked behind her. Lifting her hair he kissed her Leonora's neck as he took her hand and spun her around gently. He lowered her to sit on the couch and he sat on the coffee table in front of her. She covered herself, but he took her hands, removed and placed them to her sides.

"You truly are a beautiful inferior specimen," he complimented her kissing her hand as he did so, "I want experience intimacy with you, Leonora. I want to enjoy pleasuring you, but as that is of a physical nature I am at lost." He stood up and walked back to his chair then sat and looked at her.

"Sheldon, I don't know…"

"You see, I learn quickest by being shown what to do," Sheldon saw his roommate shy her blushing face away, "I need to know the basics before I even try the advance, but as I am of superior intellect it will take me barely any time at all to understand all the factors of your unique anatomy."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Leonora blushed shyly, "what exactly do you want me to do?"

"I want to be shown how to please you in a physical way," he smirked at her, "only you know the exact way you like to be pleased. I would like to know and perfect those ways."

"Sheldon, I still don't know what you want," Leonora still questioned, "If you want to 'please' me how about not speak in riddles."

"Must I put it bluntly," Sheldon stated before leaning back in his chair keeping a steady gaze at Leonora, "I want you to perform coitus to yourself so I can learn and have a better understanding of what it takes to have coitus with you."

Leonora froze with a mixture of fear and embarrassment. She has never done 'that' to herself in front of anyone? And now all of the sudden Dr. Sheldon Cooper is asking such a perverted and illogical thing? When did this happen? Her mind filled with many questions.

Unaware that Sheldon had moved closer, her knees were spread apart and he gazed directly at her heated sex. She tried to closer her legs, but his firm grip upon her knees held them still.

Quickly covering her sex Leonora uttered, "Sheldon, what the hell are you doing?"

"While your hands are down there, perhaps you will show me how you coitus yourself," Sheldon gawked wide-eyed at her sex, "would you open yourself up as well? I would like to see exactly what you are doing."

"No! Sheldon, let go of me," Leonora shouted from embarrassment trying to close her open legs. But as she went to shout something more Sheldon swiftly threw his lips upon hers and they shared a passionate kiss again.

Slowly his hands moved to her shoulders then caressed the length of her arm before reaching her hands. There he just rested his hands upon hers, daring not to go down any further or deeper within her inner thighs. Unaware of his power over her, Leonora's fingers began to move themselves inside the moistening walls of her sex.

Sheldon slowly moved back onto the table, watched the way she moved her fingers and observed every twitch, motion and sound that his roommate produced. His only words during these moments were, "Open them wider so I can see clearly."


End file.
